Consecuencia inolvidable
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: U.A Después de una noche de borrachera él despierta con una desconocida en su cama, de esa mujer no conoce ni su nombre pero esa extraña que está en su misma cama, desde la noche anterior se convirtió en su esposa…. ¡Consecuencias de una noche de borrachera! Read&Review
1. Chapter 1

Otra noche, otra mujer en su cama y la misma historia se repite otra vez hay sexo sin amor, otra vez se acostó con una desconocida, con una que ni su nombre conoce.

Se pone de pie mira fríamente a la rubia que está en su cama durmiendo como si fuera un ángel con pechones rubios sobre su bello rostro, camina hasta su cuarto de baño y abre la ducha, se mete de inmediato bajo el agua ya que estaba desnudo, levanto el rostro y dejo que el agua cayera sobre su cara, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Luego de esa larga ducha se vistió elegantemente ya que era el presidente de la empresa de su familia, arreglo su corbata mientras se observaba al espejo realmente le resultaba fastidioso ir a esa empresa a perder su valioso tiempo.

Miro a la rubia indiferente antes de irse y se marcho de su cuarto, se dirigió a la sala de su apartamento.

-Señor Brief su desayuno está listo-informo mujer mayor a su jefe.

-No desayunare, estoy atrasado-dijo mientras se marchaba a toda prisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ya me gradué hace unos meses-dijo la morena a su amiga.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-pregunto Bra y bebió un trago de jugo de naranja.

-Buscar trabajo como secretaria ejecutiva para poder independizarme-miraba el desayuno que le preparo su madre pero no tenía apetito.

-¿Te sientes bien?-noto la tristeza en los ojos de Pan.

-Criss termino conmigo hace dos días-confeso con la miraba baja.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-dejo el desayuno a un lado.

-Porque no tiene importancia de todas formas yo ya no sentía nada por él.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, nuestras relación se volvió monótona y ya no tenía sentido seguir.

Bra miro a su amiga con pena-¿Te parece si te ayudo a buscar trabajo?

-¿Eh?-la miro extrañada.

-Sí, lo que escuchaste es más si consigues trabajo saldremos a celebrar esta noche.

Pan la miro confundida la peli-azul sabía de sobra que a ella no le gustaba salir a bailar pero la morena tenía que admitir que a su amiga era imposible decirle que no, ya se había resignado a no poder decirle no a su amiga.

La peli-azul tomo su celular y llamo a su hermano.

-No tengo tiempo hermanita-dijo él al atender la llamada de Bra, Trunks poso su mano sobre su frente en señal de fastidio.

-No te quitare mucho tiempo solo dime ¿Todavía buscas secretaria?-pregunto curiosa.

-Si….

-Ya no busques más ya encontré la indicada-Pan miraba a su amiga con la ceja alzada porque no entendía con quien hablaba.

-Pues dile a esa que venga a la entrevista como las demás.

-Pero….

-Pero nada hermanita no porque sea una de tus amigas tendrá el puesto sin hacer ni un esfuerzo y si eso era todo adiós-estaba de mal humor.

-¡Gracias por nada!-se despidió con sarcasmo y colgó.

Guardo su móvil en su cartera y miro a su amiga-hay que ir al centro comercial a comprar ropa para tu entrevista.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú solo obedece-respondió con una sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miraba su celular a la vez escuchaba a la chica que estaba frente a él.

-Como verá termine mis estudios y tengo experiencia ya que trabaje en otra empresas de mucho prestigio-dijo la mujer de no más de 24 años.

-Disculpa ¿Cómo dijo?-estaba distraído.

-Señor Brief ya le he repetido la misma frase más de 2 veces.

-Lo ciento, estoy distraído.

-Se nota-dijo seria.

-Será mejor que venga otro día hoy, debo irme me surgió un asunto importante que debo atender-se coloco su chaqueta.

-Pero señor no puede hacer eso hay más de 30 mujeres ahí afuera esperando su entrevista hace más de 3 horas.

-De verdad lo lamento-no cambiaria de opinión.

-Es usted un hombre muy desconsiderado….

Lo miro fríamente y se marcho de la oficina el peli-lila, él hiso lo mismo.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Bra quien estaba junto a la puerta de la oficina.

-No soporto este lugar, me voy.

-¿Y la entrevista?

-Tú hazte cargo, espero que elijas a la adecuada-dijo y sin más se marcho como alma que lleva el diablo, era un irresponsable, un mujeriego y mucho más.

-El señor Brief ya escogió a su nueva secretaria…Son Pan de un paso adelante por favor-dijo con seriedad Bra la morena trago saliva y obedeció.

-Las demás pueden retirarse gracias por haber venido.

Una que otra de las mujeres quedo desconforme ya que Pan no había sido entrevistada-¡No es justo ella no fue entrevistada!-dijo una de las tantas mujeres.

-Si no se controla llamare a seguridad-amenazo Bra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pan se sentía incomoda con la falda cintura alta de color negra y la camisa verde claro trasparente, estaba maquillada de una forma sencilla ya que no estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse mucho menos a vestirse así, pero Bra insistió tanto que no pudo decir no, la peli-azul le elogio el vestuario, la morena se veía muy bella y no paso desapercibida ante la mirada de muchos hombres.

-No me siento cómoda aquí-dijo con su cartera en la mano y mirando a su amiga.

-Es compresible es la primera vez que sales a bailar-dijo Bra mientras le sonreía a un desconocido que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Necesito un trago-dijo la morena y camino hasta la barra con dificultad ya que no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacos con aguja.

Trato de caminar derecha pero lo único que logro fue pisar de forma incorrecta el suelo estaba por caer y pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida pero unas fuertes manos la tomaron de la cintura e impidieron la caída.

-G-gracias-susurro ella, él desconocido le daba la espalda.

-Debes tener más cuidado…

Dijo el oji-azul quien no la dejo de sostener es más la sujeto con más fuerza, Pan tembló, el peli-lila con total osadía la obligo a apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho la morena se estremeció al sentir los latidos de ese hombre y Trunks lo supo, había encontrado a su nueva víctima, alguien con quien pasar la noche…

**N/A:**

¿Qué tal estuvo? Es mi nuevo fic el cual tiene una trama parecida a "dulce error" (otro de mis fics) pero este estará muy interesante como notaran.

Espero que me den su opinión con respecto a este fic.


	2. Chapter 2

El atractivo hombre de cabellos lavanda no dejaba de sostener a la joven que anteriormente había salvado de caer. La morena se sintió morirse cuando él la tomo con firmeza de su pequeña cintura, su corazón se le detuvo y su respiración se tensó porque ese hombre de voz tan seductora era un completo desconocido para ella pero sin embargo la hacía temblar.

La azabache poso su temblorosa mano sobre el brazo de él y entonces decidió hablar de una buena vez aunque sus nervios no hayan disminuido en lo más mínimo. ─suél-teme. ─Tartamudeo la joven al no sabe cómo reaccionar.

El apuesto hombre de cabellos lilas sonrió al poder oler su miedo, él había logrado intimidarla sin mucho esfuerzo y eso agrandaba su gran ego. En ese momento la soltó como le ordeno ella y la dio vuelta con suavidad para poder estar frente a frente y sin poder evitarlo quedo fascinado al ver lo hermosa que era esa muchacha de cabellera negra. Tomo la mano derecha de ella con delicadeza y acaricio la misma con la yema de sus dedos. ─ ¿Te encuentras bien, hermosa?─Pregunto él sonriendo encantadoramente provocando que esa desconocida se sonrojara.

─Si, gracias por haber evitado que cayera. ─Agradeció tratando de disimular sus nervios pero eso era casi imposible si ese hombre tenía algo que lograba que cualquier mujer se derritiera con solo verlo y ese algo era algo más que su gran atractivo.

─Fue un placer poderte ayudar. ─Esos hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en ella como dos grandes y profundas dagas capaces de provocar que ella se desmayara en ese momento si hasta sus piernas le temblaban al sentir la cálida mano de ese desconocido acariciar la suya.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un largo momento, por un momento que parecieron segundos para ellos dos, sus miradas penetraban los ojos del otro como si se conocieran de toda una vida, aunque en realidad llevaran solo minutos de conocerse. Pan quiso zafarse de su agarre pero no podía porque su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y el mismo no le respondía solo se mantenía como una estatua frente a ese hombre tan atractivo físicamente. ─Bueno, ya debo irme…─Comento ella para que él dejara de mirarla tan fijamente ya que ella no era capaz de esquivar su mirada por falta de voluntad.

El ojiceleste le sonrió una vez más y por fin le soltó la mano. ─ ¿Aceptas beber un trago conmigo?

Pan lo miro levemente a leguas se le notaba que él era todo un hombre de mundo, un hombre que saltaba de flor en flor y algo le decía que él la había escogido para que ella fuera su nuevo pasatiempo pero la azabache de ninguna manera se dejaría usar por ese desconocido, estaba dispuesta a irse pero la voz de él la saco de todo malo pensamiento. ─ ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas beber un whisky conmigo?

─Que pena con usted, pero no bebo…─Dijo con sonrojo porque esas palabras eran absurdas pero verdaderas.

─Siempre hay una primera vez para todo además solo será un trago. ─Insistió sin dejar de sonreír. Pan lo miro una vez más sin saber que decir porque la insistencia de ese ojiceleste la incomodaba y la incitaba a aceptar su invitación a tomar solo un trago ¿Qué sería lo peor que podía pasar? Solo sería un trago y entonces él la dejaría en paz y ya o eso creía ella.

─Está bien, pero un trago y nada más que uno ¿Está de acuerdo?

─Sí, hermosa como gustes.

Ambos se sonrieron y se encaminaron a la barra en donde se encontraba un muchacho sirviendo bebidas. Se acercaron a la barra y él llamo la atención del muchacho que servía tragos con solo levantar el brazo y mover los dedos, en ese momento el chico que era quien se encargaba de servir las bebidas hablo. ─ ¿Qué van a querer de tomar?─Pregunto gentilmente y sonriendo a la vez que se remangaba las mangas de su camisa.

─ ¿Qué quieres beber, linda? ─Le pregunto Trunks a la joven de ojos negros y ella sin conocer mucho sobre las bebidas alcohólicas dijo. ─Lo que usted elija para mi estará bien.

El ojiceleste le sonrió y luego miro al hombre que vestía de negro con blanco como si de un pingüino se tratase. ─Dos whiskies por favor.

─Enseguida, señor. ─Respondió el muchacho y se dedicó a preparar esas dos bebidas.

Mientras el tiempo trascurría ella se incomodaba al sentir la profunda mirada de él sobre ella como en un principio, y su gran sonrojo demostraba lo mucho que le perturbaba sentir esos ojos azules clavados en ella trataba de una y mil maneras de evadir esos ojos pero todo era en vano porque él seguía cada movimiento de ella con su intenso vistazo. ─ ¿Tengo algo de malo? ─Pregunto ella para romper el gran silencio entre ambos.

─No, en lo absoluto mientras más te observo más perfecta te encuentro. ─Comento él sin quitarle la vista de encima.

─Por favor, no me diga eso. ─Tartamudeo sonrojada.

─ ¿Te molesta que sea sincero contigo?─Había algo en ella que le fascinaba y era algo más que su gran timidez pero no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que tanto le gustaba de ella, la tomo del mentón sin previo aviso y la miro una vez más. ─ ¿Siempre eres así de tímida?

Pan sintió como nuevamente su frágil corazón comenzaba a latir de manera continua una y otra vez debido a que ese hombre se había atrevido acariciar sus labios de manera dócil pero que lograba hacerla temblar si le sumaba al momento su intensa mirada sobre ella, ese hombre era perverso y cada mirada, cada acción de él lo ponían en evidencia frente a ella quien no hacía más que morirse de nervios al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba la boca de él de la boca de ella solo apenas sus labios se rosaban y ella ya sentía que perdería el conocimiento pero para su pesar la voz del chico que servía los tragos freno un momento que para ella hubiese sido mágico.

─Ya están listos sus tragos. ─Aviso el chico y suavemente Trunks se separó de Pan dejándola en shock. Él tomo su bebida y la de ella para luego entregársela. ─Quiero hacer un brindis por haberte conocido. ─Dijo Trunks y acerco su trago al de ella.

─ ¿Acaso el habernos conocido es motivo de celebración?─Pregunto ella confundida y con su trago ya en la mano.

─Por supuesto que sí, no todos los días conozco a alguien como tú.

─ ¿A alguien como yo?

─Normalmente todas las mujeres que he conocido hasta ahora suelen arrojarse a mis brazos cuando no llevan ni tres minutos de conocerme pero tú has sido la excepción y me alegro que haya sido así, espero que esta no sea la única noche que nos encontremos porque has logrado despertar mi curiosidad y deseo saber más de ti.

Pan se sorprendió ante sus palabras tan inesperadas y sin poder evitarlo se volvió a sonrojar. ─Bien, entonces brindemos por habernos conocido. ─Después de sus palabras sus bebidas alcohólicas chocaron entre si brevemente, ambos sonrieron y debieron por fin un trago de su whisky.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo y sin darse cuenta lo que se suponía que solo sería un trago se fue trasformando en una bebida alcohólica diferente a medida que los minutos pasaban. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y sin quererlo los dos ya estaban medio ebrios no del todo pero si de una manera casi alarmante aun que entre las risas de ambos, la música y la bebida ya no podían pensar con claridad.

─No sé bailar. ─Dijo ella entre risas infinitas a la vez que él la tomaba de la cintura para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio no estaba del todo borracha pero al parecer ella no podía manejar muy bien sus zapatos con tacón de aguja y por lo mismo se balanceaba.

─Te enseñare a bailar solo debes dejarte llevar. ─Dijo él y Pan sin dejar de sonreír coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Trunks y ambos sonrieron al mirarse a los ojos, Pan se dejaba llevar por él ya que por sí sola no podía hacer mucho aunque quisiera, ambos bailaban como podían pero no dejaban de sonreír. La azabache se sonrojo al no poder evitar pisotearle los pies a Trunks. ─Lo lamento…

─Tranquila. ─Él le sonrió y continuaron bailando como si no hubiese un mañana por el cual preocuparse, Trunks intento besarla pero ella ladeo su rostro y él le mordió con suavidad el oído provocándole a ella un gran rubor y un gran temblor en todo su cuerpo.

─Bésame. ─Le ordeno él a ella.

Pan levanto la vista y lo miro con una sonrisa. ─No me beso con desconocidos para su información. ─Afirmo entre risas y él rió a la par.

* * *

Después de salir del antro a donde fueron los dos él decidió llevarla a su apartamento debido a que ella no tenía la memoria muy clara y no recordaba en donde vivía y no era una buena idea dejarla sola sabiendo en el estado en que se encontraba.

El ascensor se abrió dejando a la vista un extenso pasillo, ellos salieron de esas cuatro paredes de metal y en ese momento ella se estaba cubriendo con el abrigo de ese desconocido, del cual no conocía ni su nombre pero eso era lo que menos importaba cuando sentía que su cabeza le comenzaba a doler, él sin dejar de abrazarla la guio hasta su apartamento, saco la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta blanca de su apartamento giro el cerrojo de la misma y entro junto con ella a su lujoso apartamento.

Al estar ya adentro él la llevo hasta uno de los sofás de la sala y la hiso sentar sobre uno de ellos para después sentarse él junto a ella. ─ ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Pan sonrió ante su pregunta. ─Esta noche he bebido tanto que ya no me acuerdo ni a donde vivo así que por el momento no quiero ni un vaso de agua. ─Él le devolvió la sonrisa. ─Discúlpame porque en parte es mi culpa que estés así, no debí presionarte para que bebieras más de la cuenta. ─Pese a cualquier palabra los dos estaban considerablemente ebrios.

─Descuide, usted no tiene la culpa de nada pero déjeme decirle que de todas maneras me divertí mucho tanto que no me va a importar quedarme sin trabajo.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso?

─Está noche salí a celebrar que conseguí mi primer empleo pero ya es muy tarde y no creo poder estar como si nada al amanecer todo lo contrario porque dentro de poco aparecerán los síntomas de la resaca.

─Ni me lo recuerdes, yo también debo trabajar mañana. ─Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, ella sin ser consiente se recostó sobre el torso del peli-lila y sintió como su cuerpo sintió un gran alivio en ese momento debido a lo tranquilo que estaba el ambiente, él la abrazo con uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre la tomo del mentón y acerco su boca a la de ella. ─ ¿Puedo besarte? ─Pregunto él y ella no pudo evitar reír. ─ ¿Y después qué? ¿Haremos el amor?

─ ¿Acaso puedes saber mis intenciones para contigo?

Pan se incorporó un poco y lo miro a los ojos. ─No conseguirá nada conmigo, absolutamente nada. ─Aseguro y él la miro. ─ ¿Por qué no? La podríamos pasar bien si te dejaras llevar.

─Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente…

─ ¿Así? ¿Cuál?

Pan bajo la mirada y observo la alfombra, no podía mirarlo a él a los ojos. ─…Soy virgen.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablas enserio?─Se sobresaltó al escucharla y su expresión en su rostro lo demostraba.

─Provengo de una familia muy religiosa y deshonraría a mi familia si no llegara virgen al matrimonio, mi padre es un hombre chapado a la antigua y ensuciaría su apellido si no me casara antes de tener relaciones sexuales. ─Respondió con vergüenza.

Trunks se quedó mudo porque lo que ella acababa de decirle no parecía en lo más mínimo ser una broma. El silencio reino hasta que él la tomo del mentón y vio sinceridad en esos hermosos ojos negros. Ella lo había dejado deslumbrado con su forma de ser, parecía una muchacha sincera sin nada que esconder, sin una apariencia que guardar ella era transparente, era como un libro abierto para él y él sin pensarlo dijo unas palabras que marcarían sus vidas para siempre esa noche.

─ ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

─ ¿Qué dijo? ─Abrió sus ojos de par en par, en definitiva no podía creer lo que oía.

─Lo que escuchaste ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

* * *

Hola, después de meses y meses les traigo la continuación de este fic ^_^ ¿Por qué tarde? Pues tarde tanto por carencia de inspiración para seguir, es más en un momento pensé en eliminar esta historia pero no lo hice porque para mi sorpresa les gusto, esta historia que es un universo alternativo y estoy súper contenta de saber que apoyan este fic . Muchísimas gracias a las personas que le dieron una oportunidad al fic y se tomaron su valioso tiempo para leer el primer capítulo y brindarme su apoyo de verdad que sin el no estaría actualizando porque para mí no tiene sentido seguir una historia que no les gusta.

Espero recibir su opinión sobre este nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que le agradecería mucho que se tomaran su tiempo para brindarme su opinión que me es de mucha ayuda para seguir =)


	3. Chapter 3

La pelinegra no podía creer lo que el hombre de ojos color cielo le acaba de decir, ¿acaso había oído bien? ¿Realmente él le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? Parpadeo varias veces, ante la posibilidad de estar soñando y que nada de lo que vivía fuera real pero por más que sus orbes negros se abrieron y cerraron una y otra vez, él seguía delante de ella y la propuesta salida de su boca seguía en pie, dejándola a ella totalmente sorprendida y a la vez con ganas de reír (a causa de su ebriedad) porque había ido a ese antro a celebrar que ya había conseguido trabajo, no a buscar con quien casarse. Pero pese a la seriedad de la situación, no podía estar a la altura de la misma debido al alcohol, que aún permanecía presente en su cuerpo, y por ende veía todo como si de un juego se tratase y que al despertar al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad como si nada de eso hubiera pasado alguna vez en su monótona vida, aunque claro ella veía todo de esa absurda manera gracias a todos los tragos de Martini que había bebido horas atrás, en aquel bar.

Trunks, por otro lado esperaba ansioso su respuesta, que parecía que jamás llegaría, y al verla reír, seguramente por su propuesta, no pudo evitar reír a la par ya que esas risas de parte de ella no expresaban burla sino nervios y un sinfín de emociones encontradas desde que él cogió valor para pedirle que se convierta en su esposa, algo que Pan para nada se esperaba, a pesar de estar considerablemente ebria aunque no lo suficiente para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, al igual que su atractivo acompañante de cabellos lilas.

—Dime que sí, dime que aceptas, por favor.

Rogó él sin perder su sonrisa.

Ella volvió a sonreír, ligeramente, ante su suplica pero no rompió el silencio creado por su parte y él al percatarse de que si ella no respondía pronto era porque no estaba dispuesta aceptar su propuesta, se sintió fatal porque hasta la fecha ninguna de las muchas mujeres que habían pasado por su vida le habían dicho que no y no entendía ¿por qué esta pelinegra tenía que ser la excepción? Y pese a su ebriedad supo que lo que más le gustaba de esa perfecta extraña era la facilidad con la que lo rechazaba sin recurrir a la indiferencia o a otros métodos que la dejaran a ella como inmune a su atractivo o gran encanto, y en ese momento unas palabras de parte de ella se le vinieron a la mente como por arte de magia.

«No me beso con desconocidos…»

Sin duda (para él), esa había sido su forma de decirle "no quiero besarme contigo"

Rió ante su apresurada conclusión.

—Anda dime que no, ya sé que no aceptaras mi propuesta de matrimonio.

La joven de ojos negros, parpadeó ante las palabras recién salidas de la boca de él, cuando ella no había hecho nada para que él supusiera lo que le acaba de decir.

— ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de pedirme que sea tu esposa?

— ¡No! Claro que no pero tu silencio deja mucho que decir.

Ella se mordió el labio interior, al no sabes qué decir para salir de esa incómoda situación que se había formado entre los dos porque en definitiva su petición no era nada fácil de asimilar por más vuelvas que le diera al asunto y aunque una parte de ella se moría de ganas por aceptar lo que ese desconocido le proponía, era justamente eso: un desconocido, del cual poco y nada sabía, pero a la vez parecía ser ese tipo de personas que con solo verlas crees conocerlas de toda una vida y era por eso que ella no podía tomar una decisión definitiva, al menos no mientras se debatiera entre aceptar y no aceptar.

—Habla, por favor. Tu silencio va a terminar volviéndome loco.

—No es de un caballero presionar a una dama y menos en situaciones como estas.

— ¿Siempre eres así?

Ella lo miró, sin comprender su pregunta.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Siempre eres de pensar todo lo que haces?

Pan se mantuvo pensativa por unos momentos y con ese breve tiempo bastó para que ella se percatara de que ella no era así, todo lo contrario, ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer sumamente impulsiva y rebelde por demás pero gracias a lo mal que lo había pasado en su última relación amorosa se había vuelto una mujer insegura y con miedo de volver a salir lastimada, algo que después de todo era totalmente comprensible pero como el hombre de cabellos lavanda sabía tan poco de ella no podía entenderla como debería.

—No suelo ser tan insegura, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

El apuesto sujeto sonrió ante la respuesta de la ojinegra ya que bien podría estar mintiendo porque tampoco la conocía demasiado como para caracterizarla como alguien sincera y por ello bien podía haberle mentido, y esa era una de las tantas desventajas de conocerla tan poco pero al no ser un hombre acostumbrado al rechazo de ninguna mujer no pensaba darse por vencido con la mujer que tenía enfrente y por ello optó por provocarla para que de una buena vez terminase por aceptar su propuesta de casamiento, cosa que para él era toda una novedad debido a que hasta ahora no había nacido la mujer que lo hiciera perder la cabeza hasta el punto de querer casarse con ella.

— ¿Aceptas o no?

— ¿No dejaras de insistir, verdad?

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Aceptas o no?

Dijo él como única respuesta.

—Déjame pensar.

— ¡No! Ya basta de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Quieres que tome a la ligera mi respuesta?

Emitió anonadada.

Él posó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de la azabache, tomándola por sorpresa al percatarse de lo mucho que le gustaba sentir el calor tan estremecedor de él, gracias a ese insignificante roce y cuando ya no pudo sostener su mirada sobre aquellos orbes azules tan intensos que con solo dedicarle una corta mirada la intimidaban enormemente, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras que él se dedicaba a contemplarla por completo y mientras más la estudiaba más le fascinaba lo que veía con el paso de los minutos, a tal punto que sin planearlo o quererlo, terminó por pegar su frente con la de ella, sintiendo así la respiración irregular de la ojinegra más alterada que nunca debido a que ella sintió sus respiraciones chocar de un momento a otro y mientras él moría de ganas por besarla, al ver como se mordía el labio interior con tanta intensidad, ella estaba más que nerviosa al percibir como los labios de él rosaban los suyos, amenazando con besarla.

Formando un ambiente sumamente tenso tanto para él como para ella.

—No te besare, ¿y sabes por qué?—Le susurró él sin romper la cercanía entre ambas bocas y continuó al ver como Pan estaba completamente paralizada. —Porque el primer beso que te dé será frente a un sacerdote o un juez.

Le besó con ternura la frente y se separó de ella.

—Trunks…

Pronunció ella muy insegura al no saber con exactitud qué era lo que deseaba decirle, pero solo ese susurro bastó para que el empresario supiera con solo mirarla, que ella había accedido a ser su esposa y con esa dicha dentro de él, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, así como ella también lo abrazó de la misma manera sin perder la gran emoción que sentía por haberse unido a la locura que representaba ser la esposa de ese hombre del cual que sabía tan poco, pero una vez tomada la decisión ya no podía volver atrás, no ahora cuando todo ya estaba prácticamente dicho.

Al finalizar el cálido roce, ella se recostó sobre el pecho de su futuro marido y bostezó sin darse cuenta ante el sueño que comenzaba a sentir debido a la considerable cantidad de alcohol que había consumido horas antes junto a él, y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que esta era la primera vez que ella tomaba en exceso obtenía como resultado una resaca inolvidable para el día de mañana.

—Tengo sueño.

Dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del hombre de cabellos lilas y este al oírla, posó una de sus manos sobre sus ojos para poder frotarse los mismos levemente.

— ¿Te confieso algo? Yo también.

Confesó y ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas y él no tardó en abrazarla con suavidad mientras que esta vez fue él quien bostezó.

Sin dejar de estar tan cerca de ella, esculcó en su bolsillo trasero hasta que pudo coger su móvil y después de tenerlo en una de sus manos, llamó a la única persona que estando o no estando ebria lo apoyaba siempre en todo y sabía perfectamente que esta vez no resultaría ser la excepción para su suerte porque en el estado de ebriedad en el que estaban tanto él como Pan les costaba hasta ponerse de pie y al ser consciente de ello tenía que buscar ayuda le gustara o no. Y cuando por fin pudo ponerse en contacto con Goten, le explicó de una forma muy breve y difícil de entender que necesitaba un juez o un cura para casarse en ese momento y el hasta ahora casi ebrio pelinegro, rió ante la idea que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Sabes? Tu hermana, Bra, podría también ser testigo en tu boda. ¿Seguro que quieres casarte a esta hora? Porque un juez aparte de que podría negarse te podría cobrar un dineral.

— ¿Y desde cuando el dinero es un problema? —Espetó de mala gana y tan arrogante como pocas veces, sabiendo de antemano que con el dinero que poseía podría hacer todo lo que se le viniera en gana y manejar a quien quisiera.

—Buen punto. En una hora más o menos estaré en tu depa con un juez y tu hermana.

Trunks, al oír la respuesta de su amigo de toda una vida, le colgó de inmediato sin dudar siquiera y volvió a centrar toda su atención en su casi dormida futura esposa, al ver como ella luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos, sonrió, y le acarició los cabellos a la vez que le susurraba que tan bonita le parecía y cuanto deseaba convertirla en su esposa pero Pan al estar tan cómoda, usando el pecho de su prometido como almohada, solo deseaba dormir y dormir.

—Serás mi esposa hoy mismo…

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!

Semejante noticia fue como un baldazo de agua fría que dio justo en el blanco, al quitarle al menos por un segundo las enormes ganas de dormir hasta el siglo siguiente.

—Nunca me he caracterizado por ser un hombre paciente.

Dijo él, tan relajado como siempre.

—Y me lo estás demostrando con creces.

Afirmó estando anonadada ante la idea de ser la esposa de ese perfecto desconocido el mismo día que lo había conocido.

* * *

Pan, permanecía sentada en el sofá, mientras que Bra la abrazaba y le decía lo feliz que se sentía al tenerla como cuñada, pero mientras la hermana de Trunks hablaba y hablaba, la azabache seguía observando como su futuro marido y el mejor amigo de este platicaban con un sacerdote y solo se preguntaba cómo fue posible que el amigo de Trunks haya podido conseguir un cura a esas altas hora de la noche, pero sin resolver esa duda, se acomodó sobre el hombro de su amiga de cabellera turquesa para poder dormir y despertar pronto de ese sueño absurdo que vivía, pero la que ella creía su amiga no le dejaba ni pestañar siquiera.

Estando inconforme con la actitud de Bra, quiso ponerse de pie y a duras penas logró su objetivo y gracias a que la muchacha de ojos color cielo la imitó y la ayudó a estar de pie por más tiempo del que ella podía no cayó al suelo como debería por la gran borrachera que tenía encima.

—Bra, si no fuera porque me has dicho más de 50 veces que la mujer que se va a sacar con Trunks no es mi sobrina, mataría a tu hermano ahora mismo.

Dijo un ya muy ebrio Goten, mientras no dejaba de sostener una botella de champagne.

La primogénita de Bulma, suspiró profundamente ante las patas cortas que parecía tener su mentira pero la verdad es que no se animaba hablarle con la verdad a Goten porque le gustaba la idea de que Pan formara parte de su familia, así como también le agradaba saber que su hermano por fin sentaría cabeza, quitándole así un gran peso a su madre, porque gracias a la mala fama que tenía Trunks, de ser un irresponsable, varios de los accionistas de la empresa de su familia habían retirado el capital invertido en la misma por miedo a perderlo todo y si Trunks al casarse con alguien que no era de la misma clase social que él cambiaba el malísimo concepto que media cuidad tenía de él, la empresa de su familia podría volver a tener el éxito que tenía cuando su abuelo y su madre la administraban, además de que si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad probablemente su hermano jamás volvería a tener la intención de casarse, ya que para él casarse era algo a lo que no le veía ni el menor sentido.

—Padre, lamento haberlo hecho venir hasta aquí pero como podrá ver me urge casarme con esta hermosa mujer.

Afirmó, Trunks, caminando hacia donde estaba su futura esposa y su hermana y al llegar hasta donde estaban ellas, tomó de la cintura a Pan y esta al estar más ebria que él no dudó en recostarse en su pecho.

—No hay por qué disculparse, hijo mío, comprendo su necesidad de unirse a la mujer amada.

Dijo el hombre mayor de túnica negra.

Y en cuanto Bra y Goten, se colocaron a un costado de los novios, el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia para convertirlos en marido y mujer a la pelinegra y a Trunks.

Pan, apenas alcanzaba a oír lo que decía, el hombre al servicio de Dios, y estando muriendo de sueño siguió recostada sobre el pecho de Trunks, mientras este la tomaba de la cintura y estaba más atentó que ella a las palabras salidas de la boca del cura, mientras el mismo les decía lo que debía decir en una ceremonia hasta que llegó la pregunta que Pan debía responder aunque estuviese en el estado que estaba y para su suerte el padre no se había percatado de su gran estado de ebriedad ya que hasta el momento no había cruzado palabra alguna con la novia.

— ¿Acepta por esposo a Trunks Brief, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Bra, sonrió de la felicidad al ver como faltaba tan solo unos minutos para que su hermano fuera un hombre ya casado, ¿quién diría que sería Son Pan, la única capaz de llevar a Trunks Brief añ altar? Ni en un millón de años se le hubiera ocurrido idea semejante pero se alegraba al saber que sea justamente con ella con quien su hermano se fuera a casar.

—Acepto, padre.

Respondió, Pan sin despegarse de su casi esposo a la hora de dar el sí.

Y una vez obtenida su aceptación, el hombre de túnica negra, prosiguió con la unión de la pareja.

— ¿Aceptas por esposa a Son Pan, para amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

El pelinegro al oír el nombre de su sobrina, salir de la boca del sacerdote, abrió sus ojos de par en par estando impactado por la sorpresa y muriendo de ganas por frenar la boda, pero como para su mala suerte el alcohol seguía presente en él, no hiso más que hablar con Bra, como reclamándole algo que ni él mismo entendía.

—Esa…es Pan, es mi sobrina, Bra. —Dijo él, arrastrando las palabras, como solo un borracho podía hacerlo, y sin dejar la botella de champagne de lado.

—Tranquilo, si esa que está a punto de casarse con mi hermano fuera Pan, yo sería la primera en oponerme a la boda.

Dijo falsamente para impedir que el mejor amigo de su hermano arruinara todo y este al estar más que ebrio le restó importancia al asunto en medio segundo, dejando así que la boda siguiera su curso correspondiente.

—Acepto.

Dijo, Trunks sin siquiera pensarlo ni dos veces y antes de que el sacerdote finalizara la ceremonia, tomó del mentón a Pan suavemente y su adueñó de sus labios, dejando a la azabache más que sorprenda ya que después de todo había cumplido su palabra y por lo visto ya no podía esperar un segundo más; los labios de su ahora esposo se movían con ímpetu sobre los de ella, demostrándole en ese apasionado roce cuanto había desea que llegara ese momento y ahora que por fin había llegado él no se había molestado en disimular sus ganas de ella, devorando la boca ajena con una pasión que hasta a la misma Bra sorprendió siendo que ella podía ser cualquier cosa, menos una chica con pudor y de Pan ni hablar, se sentía asfixiada ante la intensidad con la que él la besaba y mientras la lengua de Trunks se abría paso en su boca, ella se llenó de vergüenza al no poder corresponderle con el mismo frenesí con el que él la besaba pero su estado de ebriedad tampoco la ayudaba mucho.

—Ahora sí, los declaro marido y mujer,…puede besar a la novia.

Emitió un sorprendo sacerdote, ante lo visto recientemente, pero Goten llamó su atención con casi un grito.

El pelinegro, se acercó al servidor de Dios y mientras Trunks se encargaba de devorar la boca de su ahora esposa, sin el menor pudor, el ojinegro le consulta al hombre de vestimenta negra si podría hacer el acta donde constaba que Trunks y su esposa estaban casados, ahí mismo o si tendrían que esperar para obtener la misma.

—Bueno, hijo mío, ese tipo de actas suelo hacerlas en la parroquia, ya que allí tengo los documentos necesarios y tú al estar tan apurado en que viniera hasta aquí no me dejaste tomar nada, ni mi biblia.

Explicó el hombre religioso.

—Tiene razón, padrecito, ahora mismo lo llevó a su parroquia para que realice esa acta, ¿le parece?

El hombre a su lado, asentó con la cabeza y Bra al estar más que contenta con los sorpresivos resultados de la noche, se llevó gustosa a Goten y al sacerdote del apartamento de su hermano ya que no había más que hacer allí.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Gritó desde la salida a los recién casados mientras sacaba al pelinegro del departamento ya que después de todo, Goten no deseaba irse hasta dejar vacía la botella de champagne que había dejado sobre la mesita de la sala principal del hogar de Trunks.

Y el ambiente se tomó bastante incomodo en cuanto el hombre de cabellos lavanda estuvo a solas con la ojinegra porque tanto él como ella sabían cuál era la tradición después de la boda y al ser unos completos desconocidos era inevitable sentirse incomodos (más ella que él) y sin poder disimular tal incomodidad, un gran silencio reino en el lugar y lo que antes eran risas ahora no eran más que absoluto silencio y sin que esa situación deje de ser lo que era hasta el momento, él la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie y estando ahora los dos frente a frente se dirigieron a la única habitación que había en el lugar y al llegar a la misma, Trunks la acompañó hasta la cama y en un susurro le pidió amablemente que se sentara sobre la misma, y en cuanto ella lo obedeció, sin perder su timidez tan transparente, él se encaminó hasta su guardarropa y sacó una camisa del mismo para después volver hasta donde se encontraba ella y entregársela.

—Toma, puedes dormir con esto si así lo prefieres.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró a él sin perder su miedo a lo que estuviera a punto de suceder esa noche.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé…

Trunks, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó con suavidad hasta que ella sin pretenderlo, terminó recostada sobre su pecho.

—Tranquila. Esta noche no va a pasar absolutamente nada. —Le acarició suavemente los cabellos y prosiguió con la explicación. —Estamos demasiados ebrios para hacer lo que se hace en la noche de bodas además pronto va amanecer y temo que el tiempo que falta para amanezca no sea suficiente para hacer todo lo que en este momento deseo hacer contigo, ¿y para qué apurarnos en vano? Si tenemos todo el día de mañana.

Pan, comenzó a reír ante lo dicho por él.

— ¡No me hagas ese tipo de bromas! Que voy a terminar pensando que me case con un pervertido.

La azabache pensó que su esposo solo estaba bromeando pero al verlo de nuevo a la cara y percatarse de su seriedad se tragó sus propias palabras.

—Otras de las cosas que debería saber sobre mí, señorita Son, es que no soy un hombre acostumbrado a jugar bromas y menos cuando hay sexo de por medio.

Ella bajó la mirada apenada por su equivocación de hace un momento y por la gran seriedad con la que él ahora le hablaba y en verdad deseaba que dejara de hablarle de esa manera porque parecía realmente amenazante y en cuanto él se puso de pie para marcharse de la habitación, ella oyó su voz una vez más.

—Vuelvo en un momento.

Ella asentó con la cabeza y él por fin se marchó del cuarto.

Y en cuanto estuvo sola, comenzó a desvestirse, sin perder su sorpresa por las palabras dichas de su esposo, y al quedar en ropa interior se colocó la camisa de su marido sin darle importancia a lo grande que le quedaba porque se quedó fascinada al percatarse que la camisa que ella ahora poseía tenía el mismo aroma delicioso que emanaba también en las ropas de su marido y con ese embriagador aroma ahora también en ella, se acercó al borde de la enorme cama que estaba en el cuarto y después de echar las cobijas hacía atrás, se recostó sobre la misma y se cubrió, intentado así conseguir dormir de una buena vez, pero esa suave almohada no era ni la mitad de cómoda que el abdomen de su marido, conclusión que le sacó una espontánea sonrisa de los labios.

Y después de que pasó un tiempo considerable, Trunks volvió a su alcoba más ebrio de lo que estaba antes y sin quitarse ni las ropas ni el calzado, se acostó sobre su lado de la cama y sabiendo de antemano que Pan estaba despierta, habló.

—Mírame.

Ordenó él.

Y ella sin contar con más opciones lo obedeció y fijó sus orbes negros en él, quien la abrazó con más fuerza con la que debería.

— ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor?

No deseaba verlo a la cara, ya que le incomodaba que él la mirara tan fijo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—No.

Resignada, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo gracias al enorme sueño que poseía, sin imaginarse siquiera el cambio drástico que darían sus vidas el día de mañana, cuando se vieran obligados asimilar una consecuencia realmente inolvidable tanto para él como para ella.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota autora:**

Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por llegar hasta aquí y no olvidarse de esta historia, de verdad gracias ^_ ^ también quiero pedirles disculpas por haber demorado TANTO en actualizar pero es que me confié mucho y terminé posponiendo y posponiendo por meses esta actualización :( bueno, espero que haya valido la pena subir este capítulo después de tanto tiempo y que al memos hayan leído esta actualización n.n

¡Gracias por su atención!


End file.
